Never Again
by Down and Beaten
Summary: IDK how to explain this story to you. I got bored one night and wrote this story bout a guy most parts are true but I had to give it some meat! By the way if your a guy who recognizes this story, I'm still in love with you! lol
1. Preface

As I sat in the living room all I could think about was the way his lips had felt on mine.

_Flashback _

"_I'm so sorry. My mom told me last night there is nothing either of us can do." Zach said "Can I try something, please? This may the only time I get to say good bye."_

_I replied back "Oh, please don't say that." _

_Zach "Please just say 'Yes', I don't want to do something to upset you in one of our last moments together."_

"_Okay but what are you going to try?" _

"_This…"_

_End Flashback_


	2. 1 A Day In The Park PT 1

**~Hey everybody! Hope y'all had an awesome holiday! I really hope you like the story. I got bored one night and I had no internet access. So on with the newest story!! ~ **

**Song for this Story is: I think I love you, by Madeline!**

"Zach, where in the world are you taking us?" I said.

"haha sorry, darlin', ain't really sure myself. Y'all told me take the red trail, so that is what we did." Zach responded.

"Zach my feet hurt. Let's go back to the car and get the picnic! Please!" I really was tired of walking around in the woods at Bluejay Point but as long as Zach was here wondering around with me I can deal with it. It was my idea in the first place. Why the hell I would think wandering around in the woods in the middle of July would be a good idea confounds me but I did so here we are. It was his idea to make it into a full day hike with a picnic lunch.

"Hello, Earth to Emily You in there? haha Sometimes I wish I knew what you are thinking." I blushed a deep red and waited for him to start walking again.

"Zach?" I said as I ran up next to him, slowing to a jog to keep up with his long strides.

"Yeah?" he answered looking down at me and smiling.

"How 'bout a race, from here to the next split in the path?" I smiled I knew he had longer legs and that for every three steps I took he would only have to take one but we both knew I was the fastest person in the school. I had been since third grade.

"Yeah, you are on!" He replied. "You do know that you are goin' to lose."

"Yeah, Yeah, You know what I think? I think you are ALL talk. I think, no I know, I can take you. Get ready! Set! Go!" I started off running slowly for two reasons. One: I needed to save me energy, and Two: I WANTED him to think he could win. Just as we turned a corner I saw my chance. So I took off still not running as fast as possible but it was still fast enough because by the time we got to the fork in the path I was a good ten paces ahead of him.

When I came to a stop I turned back just in time for Zach to seize my lips with his. This kiss was so captivating I hated to separate from it. We walked hand in hand back to his black Shelby gt500 ford mustang to get the picnic out of the back.

**~Next Chapter is the rest of the day at Bluejay Point. With the picnic and some extra stuff. Thankz for reading I know it is not long but I cain't do nothin' 'bout it. So get over it and Review!**


	3. 2 A Day In The Park PT 2

**~Thankz for reading on with the story!! Special Thankz to Everyone who Reviews!~**

** Previously: **We walked hand in hand back to his black Shelby gt500 ford mustang to get the picnic out of the back.

~ Chapter 2 ~

I had the strangest feeling that something was wrong. Zach kept twitching. That may not be abnormal for most people but for Zach it meant something was going on or something big was happening. I mean this was the same guy that sat in the same place without moving for a little over twenty minutes.

"Zach, what's wrong? And don't try to contradict me either. 'Cause I know you better than anyone else." I said.

"Yeah, Yeah I know you know me the best. It is just… I got another one of them feelin's, that neither one of us likes." Zach whispered to me. He looked down, and stared at the grass at his feet.

"Hey, look at me." I lifted his chin so he would look me in the eye. "Whatever it is this time, I know the two of us can handle it as long as we stick together." I assured him.

"Yeah, I mean I know we can get though this but… I just… I don't know. I feel like I'm going to lose you or something." Zach confided in me.

"Hey, whatever happens know that no matter what I'll be here for you." I hugged him. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking back to the first time he got a feeling like this.

_~Flashback~_

_Eight years ago the day we met for the first time. Zach had just run through my yard. I stepped outside to find the boy who had just come running past my window. I had found him in my tree house in the backyard._

_As I climbed into my sanctuary from the real world, I saw a boy my age hugging his knees. "Hey." I said as he looked up and made like he was going to run away from me. _

"_Hi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude in your space. I was just trying to get away." He said as he gave a small wave. "I guess I'll just leave. You don't have to worry, I won't come back. I promise. Sorry for encroaching on your space." _

_ "No, wait. Please! Do you wanna talk about it? I come up here to get away from the real world and all my problems." I offered to the boy as he started down the rope ladder to the ground. He stopped at looked up at me. _

"_Okay, I can talk for a little bit but if I'm gone too long I'll be in deep trouble. What is your name by the way?"_

"_Emily and yours?" _

"_Zach"_

_~End Flashback~_

He had gotten mad and run out of the house after his mom had yelled at him not to be like his dad. He had then followed one of his feelings to my tree house, where we had spent three and a half hours talking and laughing. In the end we decided to come back and talk again tomorrow at the same time. We had done that for almost three weeks before his mom came and knocked on my house door asking my mom if she had seen her son, Zach, my mom had told her to come out to the backyard and ask me. When they found us up in the tree house it had not ended well. I ended up laughing out loud when I realized, we were still sitting on the blanket in the middle of the woods.

"What are you laughing at? What is going through that pretty little head of yours?" Zach asked after looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"I was just thinking back about how your mom flipped out when she found out we had been hanging out in my tree house for those past three weeks. And how she thought she could keep us apart." I said as I laughed again.

"I just about died when she kept me locked in my room for the two weeks following that but then you made it so much better by coming to my house and figuring out which window was mine. I just had to laugh when I looked out my second story window to see _you _throwing rocks at _my _window. Do you remember what I said to you when I climbed down out of my window?" Zach said laughing with me.

"Of course, I do. You told me and I'm quoting precisely what you told me 'Hey Romeo, What are _you_ doing I thought _I_ was the one who was supposed to throw rocks at _your _window.' Yeah, Yeah I know, but you were takin' your sweet time 'bout things, so…" I replied.

"Hey it's gettin' dark. Don't ya think we should start back that way?" He asked.

"Aw, I really hate goin' back there specially since I could be spending more time hanging out with you. Yeah I guess we should go. I mean it is only five thirty but I guess given that it is gettin' dark, and knowin' me, I end up tripping somewhere on the ay back if it is dark outside! Haha I know you wouldn't want that pretty little car of yours messed up on the count of I cain't walk a straight line to save my life!" I replied.

**~Ugh! Sorry everyone! I went home over the holidays and didn't have to be back to school until The 20****th**** of January. Anywho my dad has found out I post stories online in my down time and took every step to keep me from posting over the break. He kept me busy and had even turned off the internet at one piont but I should be able to write faster now that I'll be back at my house. Hope ya'll had a safe and happy Holidays! Sam~**


	4. 3 Goodbye Forever?

**~Hey everyone I am sorry for not updating but I've just about lost my best friend in the whole world! I'll always love ya and will never forget you! Yeah well on with the story right? Wrong I think this will be the last chapter cause I'm more than a little depressed so I'm going to write some other stuff. Enjoy ~ **

** Previously: **I know you wouldn't want that pretty little car of yours messed up on the count of I cain't walk a straight line to save my life!" I replied.

Chapter 3~

We rode in silence all the way back to my house. By the time we got into the house it was eight-o-clock. After Zach walked me to the door he did something I never would have expected him to do, he grabbed my arm and gradually leaned into kiss me.

That kiss was everything I had ever hoped my first kiss would be. It was sweet and tender but also passionate and intense and… and so many other words I couldn't think of with his lips melting to mine.

When we finally pulled apart all I could get out was "wow" before I was blushing and smiling enormously to myself.

He chuckled almost inaudibly. "Yeah, I think that about sums it up pretty well. Well, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." I said breathily as he turned to walk down the sidewalk. "Wait!" As he turned back towards me I ran and jumped in his arms and kissed him again, this time with more force.

He caught me easily and returned the kiss with just as much passion and eagerness as I had.

"Okay, now I'm ready to wait till tomorrow to see you again" I breathed into his neck. He threw his head back and laughed at me as he let me down slowly. After waiting for me to make it safely to the door I stopped and watched him get back in the car and slowly drive away down the road to his house. I feel bad because every time he goes home after spending time with me he must listen to his mom bitch at him for being out with me.

~+~+~ Next Day around 7:30am ~+~+~

Just as I start to clean the bathroom I hear the doorbell ring. I'm the only one home so I'm a little wary about going down stairs to get the door. I go down to get it after looking out my bedroom window and seeing Zach's Mustang parked on the road by the drive way. As I open the door I'm surprised by the look on Zach's face.

"Hey, What's wrong? Wait, Come in I wasn't expecting you this early so I was just cleaning the bathroom." They wander into the bathroom. Zach cleans the mirror while I clean the bathtub.

Zach sets down the paper towels and looks over at me "Ummm… I'm not sure how to put this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm moving!" As I stand there looking at him in shock he looks down at his shoes and shifts uncomfortably.

"Okay two questions for you. One: When?"

"Mom said the new job needs her there by next Monday. We have to leave later tonight but I had to come talk to you!"

"Okay, Two: Where? I now know the why, cause of a new job for your mom."

"I don't know for sure, somewhere in either Virginia or West Virginia. She won't tell me 'cause she still thinks you're a bad influence on me. Babe, she has it all wrong. _I'm_ the one that is a bad influence on _you_."

_Beep Beep Beep _"Shit That's my mom she said she would come pick me up so we could finish packing. You have to promise me something." He looked me in the eye.

He looked so sad I had to say, "Anything! What is it?"

"Promise me…" _Beep_ _Beep_… Talking faster as to make sure I would have time to answer before he had to go. "Promise me, You'll remember me but will be happy! Promise me that you'll move on with your life and not wait for me to find you again! 'Cause the chances are too slim. I love you so much more than anything but I have to watch out for my mom." At this he bent down and kissed me. He kissed me for what could have been hours but must have only lasted a few seconds before his mom blew the horn at him again. After he finished kissing me, he turned around and jogged down the stairs and out the front door.

I had not given him my answer yet, so I ran to the window in my room, which faced out toward the street, and threw it open. Just as Zach was opening the passenger' door to his Mustang, I yelled out the window "ZACH, I cain't promise you that cause, the only way for me to be happy is with you! I'll wait for you till the end of the fucking world!"

His mom must have pulled him inside the car cause the last thing I saw of him was the way he turned back to smile at me before it faltered and the car sped off up the road and into the unknown.

**~M'kay So I think this is it unless someone requests more but I would mostly have to make up anything after this point seeing as I have not found my Zach. (yet) Please Review, or Comment, or make a suggestion and I'll try to respond to anything left. **

**Sam~**


	5. Author's Note

**~Okay Thankz to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! **

**I'm thinking I finished b/c that's as far as my real life story has ever gotten! Lol **

**I know that there is somebody out there who is seriously pissed 'cause of either the way I write or the language (ain't, cain't ya'll know those things) or maybe your just pissed 'cause I don't believe in happy endings! Please bash my writings! I'll try to respond to each comment, concern, or suggestion. **

**I'll tell ya'll straight up if you ask if me to add a chapter**

**And make it so they come back together. **

**I'll tell you right now I will not do it **

**And by reading my other stories you should be able **

**To tell I don't do that happy ending bull shit. **

**Emo, Tired, and Depressed **

**Sam~**


End file.
